


Sick Little Games

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, End of the World, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He once knew this man so well or so he thought he did. There wasn't even the tiniest of essence of the Sam Winchester he thought he knew buried in the new king. The only thing remaining the same was the color of his eyes. A bright hazel that now only seemed to read death, war, destruction. A true ruler of hell. There was no mercy and not a care in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Little Games

Blood oozing down from his fists, Castiel clings on to the angel blade. Letting out an animalistic growl, he looks at the man that was neatly settled in his throne. There was a lazy smirk plastered on the boy king's face. Looking almost bored, he gives the angel a pitiful look.

"Settle down, Cas."

With the familiar pronunciation of his name, he flinches. He once knew this man so well or so he thought he did. There wasn't even the tiniest of essence of the Sam Winchester he thought he knew buried in the new king. The only thing remaining the same was the color of his eyes. A bright hazel that now only seemed to read death, war, destruction. A true ruler of hell. There was no mercy and not a care in the world.

Sam slowly stands up; stepping over the bodies that happened to be the brothers and sisters of Castiel, the boy king makes his way towards the angel. Castiel swallows, his Adams apple bobbing up and down, he wants to take a step back.

It had been long since Castiel had succumbed to his human self and as fear starts to take over his body, he weakly realizes that he can't move. He can feel the power vibrating from Sam, the same power that was forbidding him to move.

Pink lips curling upward, Sam stands at arm's length from the angel. Shaking, Castiel looks down at the corpse of his sister. Eyes open, lips parted, the corpse stares back at him. Castiel closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He murmurs.

"You killed them all."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who killed them."

With a raised eyebrow, Sam kicks the body away. "They attacked you. You shouldn't feel bad about killing them."

"You deceived them."

Sam smiles. Surprisingly, it's not a cruel or mocking smile. It's more like a smile you would give someone who has screwed everything up but you just don't care. Castiel doesn't understand the purpose of that smile. Evil shouldn't be tender. In most stories evil shouldn't have even got this far with destroying everything.

Castiel still couldn't believe how blunt he was. He was an angel of the lord; he should've overseen a catastrophe like this. He grits his teeth. Inhaling deeply, he tries to will the beating of his mad heart to calm down. He was a failure as an angel. It was his actions that lead to this. It was his fault that all of this happened, Sam happened.

The supposedly cute, puppy dog eyed Sam Winchester had tricked them all. There was nothing cute about the man who was standing just across him. And now; Dean was a demon, the croatoan virus had spread to most of the earth, if not all, and demons were on the loose since hell's gates were wide open.

Castiel didn't want to think anymore.

Anger starting to build up inside him, the angels beaten and battered demeanor slowly changes. His nostrils flaring, nothing except desperation written in his eyes, Castiel growls. Pulse quickening he throws the angel blade aside. There was no chance the silver blade could kill the boy king anyway. At least the road he was about to choose was more therapeutic.

His hands stained with dry blood, he closes them into fists and he crouches forward. Daring the king to hold him back again, the angel glares. Sam simply sighs as Castiel lands a firm punch to the side of the younger man's face. With enough impact to send the other to the ground, Castiel drops himself on top of Sam. Straddling the taller man, he resumes his punches. Without any hesitation between movements, he hits Sam until his knuckles starts to bleed.

Castiel hisses at the pain but continues anyway.

Knowing that his hits were just a mere tickling sensation for Sam, Castiel's frustration grows. His breath hitching, he stops. He grabs the collar of Sam's shirt and stares at his bloodied knuckles. Eyes looking empty, he feels the trickle of tears rolling down his face.

Giving Sam's collar one last tug, his head falls down on to the other's chest. His heavy breathing turning in to a full on sob. Sam rests his hand on top of the angel's head, his fingers slowly combing Castiel's dirt filled brown hair.

"This was your greatest sin as an angel wasn't it?" he mutters. "Falling for a human who turned out to be a monster."

There is no reaction from Castiel except for the occasional whimper now and then. Sam can't help but smile. The angel was lost, confused and more importantly broken. Everything he needs everything he wants.

"You're mine Castiel."

There is no question but the angel nods against his chest anyway. Sam grins, Castiel didn't really have a choice anyway.

After all, the king gets what the king wants.


End file.
